lets share a cigarette
by the jesus of suburbia
Summary: Frankie teaches Wendy to smoke something different than a cigarette, they end up sharing a great conversation about life and the boys that love them. ONESHOT


Frankie foster walked to away from the camp fire at gravity falls, apparently her grandma had spend most of her summers here when she was young, all the imaginary friends were having a good time, even Mac was here, he meet a kid called dipper and his twim sister Mabel and they became friends, they were telling scary stories and having fun on the camp fire, but Frankie, was bored, she has had enough of all that stuff, all she waned right know was a good smoking cession all alone in the woods, it has been a long since she stopped smoking weed, but she has brought some of it, just for the trip (do it once in a while won't harm anyone), as she walked deep in to the woods, she could sense the smell of a cigarette, she followed the smoke to find a young girl, she looked on her fifteens of seventies , her hair was reed and she was wearing a hat, Frankie walked near her and said

"You shouldn't be doing that, you are going to ruin your life" the girl turned to face her and said

"Why do you care what I do with my life" the girl scanned Frankie from head to toes and said

"I know you, you are the caretaker of all that weird imaginary friends, and you are… mmm… Frankie right?" Frankie made memory of the day before; this girl was working with that guy standford

"O yeah, I remember you, you are… umm..?" Frankie couldn't remember her name, she got it, and she knew she got her name

"Wendy, my name is Wendy" she said taking another shot of her cigarette, Frankie chuckled and said

"Well, Wendy, you shouldn't be doing that" Wendy made an expression of anoyence and said

"What? Is the old lady afraid of a cigarette" this made Frankie laugh

"You know girl, at your age I have smoked much more things that just a cigarette" Wendy turned to her and said

"You mean you smoked at my age, so why shouldn't I smoke?" Frankie tried to find the stars between the tops of the trees

"I use to do it a lot, when I was your age, but one day I realized that I was about to finish school, and that I got nothing planed for life, the memory of my parents made me think that they probably won't waned that for me when they left me with grandma at the mansion, that day I decided to stop, and now a got an stable job at the mansion, and I am about to graduate from college" Wendy looked at her, thinking on her own life, she turned to Frankie and taking another shot of her cigarette asked

"What are you studding? " Frankie smiled and said

"Psychology, I would work with kids" Wendy cigarette got to his end, she was about to take another one when Frankie interrupted her

"You shouldent do that" again Wendy rolled her eye and said

"It's my life, not yours" Frankie laughed and said

"Well, if you are going to do it, let's do it the right way" she toke out a little bag from her pocket, inside were six or seven cigarettes

"What's that?" Wendy asked in surprise, this girl was telling her to stop smoking, and know was telling her to smoke some weird thing

"You have to promise me you would never do this again" Frankie said looking serious, Wendy nodded and said

"Yeah I won't but, what's that?" Frankie chuckled and said

"Come here Wendy, lets share some weed" Frankie grabbed Wendy and started to walk her deep in to the woods

"What, weed, that's a drug!, where are we going?"

"What? Is the little girl afraid to drugs? And we are going away from the camp, I don't want no one to smell it" They standed in front of a lagoon, Frankie opened the bag and toke 2 cigarettes out

"I will tell you this again, you have to promise me you won't do this again" Wendy smiled and said

"I promise" Frankie gave her one cigarette immediately Wendy toke out an lighter to turn it on, Frankie did the same and said

"ok, this what you got to do, it's like smoking a normal cigarette but, you have to hold it in as much as you can, you will feel the effects not too soon, since it's your first time you probably won't know what you're feeling, the only thing I can say is that the effects are different in everyone" Wendy did what she said, she hold it in as much as she could then she realize the smoke, Frankie did the same, she smiled at Wendy and said

"Want to see something cool?" she took a sip of her cigarette, and realized the smoke with the shape of a ring Wendy laughed and said

"Wow, how you did that? That's cool" Frankie smiled and said

"One boyfriend of mine teaches me" there was a silence, both girls starting to enjoy the felling of being high

"Seems like that kid Mac follows you all the time" Wendy said, Frankie smiled and said

"Yes he does, he is like in love with me, he's cute" remembering Mac always make her smile, Wendy looked at Frankie and said

"dipper is the same with me, he always follow me around, and he never leave me alone, sometimes I just want to knock him of, but after all, he's a nice kid I probably would go out with him if he was a little older, what about you, would you date Mac?" Frankie laughed and said

"Is easy for you to say, hahaha, Mac could be my son, I don't think it could happen" Wendy looked at Frankie and said

"Whoa, your son, how old are you?" Frankie smiled and said

"I'm 24, what about you?" Wendy looked at her amazed and said

"24!, I thought you were like 18 or something, and I'm 15" Frankie chuckled and said

"well, let's just say I'm getting old" after a couple of hours from just talking they decided returning to the cabin, after just 2 cigarette the effects on Wendy had started to end, making her tired and sleepy, she put herself on bed and had best sleep she could

The next morning Wendy woke up with the worst headache in the world, she toke a shower and got dressed, she went work to find Frankie standing in front of her cabin playing with Mac and the imaginary friend blue

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" Frankie asked, Wendy looked at her in annoyance and said

"I have the worst headache in earth, you are the master you should know how to stop it"

"I'm sorry to tell you but I don't, I hope this would help you to keep your promise" dipper and Mabel walked to them, and dipper asked

"Which promise, are you ok?" he say looking at the state of his love

"Yeah Frankie, which promise?" asked Mac looking at her, Wendy looked at Frankie and Frankie looked at the kids

"Well, I think we would tell you when you're older" then she turned to Wendy

'You keep the promise?" Wendy nodded and said

"I would never do it again, but you know, I like it"


End file.
